


Everybody hates Damien

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Damien Thorn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Dip, Tragicomic Plot, but its mine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Como seria se Damien e Pip trocassem de papel?
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody hates Pip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016124) by [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton). 



> Sim, uma fanfic de outra fanfic minha. Eu comecei a escrever isso em 2019 hoje está com mais de um ano, mas enrolei bastante para começar a postar aqui-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A capa dessa fanfic foi feita pela @Jutakku e você pode achar mais artes dela no Instagram e no Twitter!

Damien Thorn não é alguém que tem muita sorte na vida, na verdade nós podemos falar que o que ele tem é o exato oposto disso. Ele é uma pequena aberração que, desde que chegou em South Park, nunca teve um amigo sequer.

Não vale a pena sequer falar sobre Butters, já que Damien sabia que a amizade que eles tiveram por um curto período de tempo nunca foi realmente uma amizade. No fundamental ele, para se aproximar do grupinho de Cartman, ridicularizou Damien em público. 

Mas o soco que deu nele, mesmo sendo criança, foi forte o suficiente para machucar e Damien lembrava de ter ficado horas na detenção por causa disso.

Não que fosse uma novidade.

A escola era como um tipo Inferno pessoal para Damien, onde os outros alunos pareciam fazer questão de passar parte do tempo livre praticando aquele bullying ridículo que Damien sempre que podia fazia questão de dar o troco. Jamais deixaria que outras pessoas lhe fizessem passar por todas aquelas diversas experiências desagradáveis, envolvendo vasos sanitários, lata de lixos e afins, de graça ou tão facilmente. 

Nunca adiantava muito e no final das contas acabava se machucando ainda mais, mas ninguém poderia lhe culpar. 

Damien nunca teve muita paciência. 

Apenas olhava feio para todas aquelas malditas pessoas, dava respostas curtas e grossas, tentando afastar todo mundo o máximo que pudesse. Damien não fazia questão ser gentil quando todo mundo apenas lhe odiava assim, sem motivo aparente. 

Ele achava, do fundo do coração, que conseguiria lidar com tudo isso sem nenhum amigo. Achava que já estava calejado e acostumado mais que o suficiente com aquela situação, que nunca teve escolha ou poder para mudar.

Mas achar é diferente de ter certeza e Damien logo entenderia isso.


	2. Damien é só um idiota

Sempre que Damien tentava embarcar no ônibus era barrado pela vaca da motorista, que lhe mandava descer do automóvel aos gritos. Não era a primeira, a segunda e nem a terceira vez. Desde que se mudou para South Park anos atrás, aquela mulher – e não só ela, digas-se de passagem – insistia em implicar consigo sem motivo aparente. 

A principal justificativa era que sempre olhava feio, mal-humorado, para ela… Mas como diabos deveria agir!? Sorrir e pedir desculpas, sendo que nunca realmente fez algo contra a vadia gorda!? _Mas nem fodendo_!

Enfim, já estava acostumado com isso, realmente estava, mas o garoto nunca deixava de ficar menos irritado e, daquela vez, ele decidiu agarrar uma pedra gelada na calçada e lançar no maldito ônibus, pois precisava descontar aquela raiva em alguma coisa.

Só não esperava que a pedra quebrasse o vidro do ônibus já em movimento, muito menos que ele fosse estilhaçar. Era suposto que aquilo fosse seguro para crianças, certo? Não que ligasse para a segurança de algumas pessoas que lhe odiavam, mas haviam testemunhas demais.

Por isso que havia corrido para a parte de trás do colégio, onde achou que estaria livre de lidar com mais pessoas… 

Só que Damien estava terrivelmente errado. _Como sempre_.

Foi aquela decisão burra e impulsiva de mais cedo que tinha-lhe colocado em uma outra situação ruim, que também estava habituado, de ser encurralado por estudantes alguns anos a frente – que não fazia a menor questão de saber os nomes – e ter o seu dinheiro do almoço descaradamente roubado. 

Claro que isso não aconteceria sem que lutasse antes.

— O meu dinheiro? Não! — Damien gritou, tentando soar ameaçador, mas a diferença de altura não realmente ajudava. — Por que vocês não vão _chupar um pau_!?

Andava de ré para longe dos três brutamontes, pronto para fugir, mas não esperava que algum deles ficasse tão _pessoalmente_ _ofendido_ e partisse para cima, derrubando Damien com um empurrão em cima do concreto e da neve. Tentou chutar ele, se levantar, mas ganhou alguns pontapés em troca disso.

Um deles, o maio que parecia um armário de tão grande, puxou Damien pelos tornozelos e o levantou do chão. O moreno era tão ridiculamente pequeno que a sua cabeça não estava nem perto do chão naquela posição.

A primeira coisa a cair foi o seu óculos e Damien temeu que ele quebrasse. 

Quando o dinheiro caiu no chão foram apenas algumas moedas, então o cara que parecia ser o líder dos três, de aparência comum, mas bonito para os padrões, balançou a cabeça negativamente e lhe encarou com aversão, mas também havia um sorrisinho cruel: 

— Fazendo drama por tão pouco? É uma _aberração_ mesmo… 

— _Vai a merda!_ — Quis golpeá-lo, zangado, mas era impossível do jeito que estava.

Damien debateu-se para sair daquela posição humilhante, até que subitamente foi solto e caiu de cara na neve. O aparelho fez um corte na sua boca, mas ele só sentiria dolorido mais tarde.

Alguém lhe chutou nas costelas e por isso gritou um xingamento, recebendo em troca só mais e mais violência. Ficaria com algumas contusões no corpo, especialmente porque tentou revidar, sair dali, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade. 

Quando os babacas se cansaram Damien se levantou devagar, pois a dor ainda estava fresca na sua pele, e ajoelhou-se para verificar se seus óculos estavam inteiros e pegar o dinheiro de volta. 

Eles foram burros o suficiente para nem mesmo realmente lhe roubar, pensou irritado, mas, puta que pariu, fizeram toda a cena só para sujar a sua roupa!?

_Eu deveria ter cuspido neles quando tive a chance…_

**~ DIP ~**

Damien sabia exatamente o que esperar quando finalmente entrou no colégio. Além de chegar atrasado e saber que nenhum professor lhe deixaria entrar atrasado na sala de aula, não teve nem mesmo tempo de tentar antes que fosse chamado pelo diretor, por conta do incidente mais cedo. 

Será que agora finalmente seria expulso? Gostaria que sim, mas duvidava, aquela merda de lugar não iria querer perder o principal saco de pancadas de todo mundo.

Estava com os braços cruzados, em silêncio e olhando irritado, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, para o diretor do outro lado da mesa. Sr. Green, assim como todos os outros funcionários daquela merda de colégio público, lhe odiavam sem motivo aparente e Damien tinha mesmo vontade de quebrar a cara de cada um deles no soco.

Era tão chato lidar com tudo aquilo. 

— Damien Thorn, é a décima quinta vez que te mandam para a minha sala só esse mês. — Sr. Green era um homem calvo, ruivo e tinha um bigode cheio, também parecia ter uns cinquenta anos de idade, no mínimo. Ele olhou severamente para Damien. — Dessa vez por quebrar a janela do ônibus. Quando você vai parar de causar problemas?

— A motorista não me deixou embarcar! _De novo_! — O garoto respondeu alto até demais, jamais se preocupando em ser polido? Por que deveria? — Eu já falei sobre isso _várias vezes_!

O homem ruivo pareceu se irritar pelos comentários certeiras, pois sabia ser verdade, mas nunca tinha feito nada. E não faria, Damien tinha certeza disso, ele provavelmente só ignoraria tudo que tinha para dizer, como sempre, e lhe deixaria uns três dias de suspensão. 

Não que se importasse com isso, era melhor do frequentar o colégio e às vezes Damien se perguntava porque só não parava de aparecer de vez. Ninguém sentiria a sua falta, mesmo.

— Isso por acaso justifica você ter jogado uma pedra!? — O diretor argumentou. — E se por acaso tivesse machucado alguma das outras crianças!? Mas você não liga, não é?

Realmente não ligava, mas achou melhor não responder isso. 

— Eu estava zangado-!

— _Isso também não é desculpa!_

Ele cortou e Damien quis gritar " _é sim!_ ", pois tinha dias que achava que não poderia aguentar mais. Não era nenhum tipo de _mártir_ para ser forçado a suportar tudo de ruim em silêncio.

Descruzou os braços e apertou as mãos em punho, mantendo aquele olhar feio direcionado para o outro homem.

— Está vendo? É por esse tipo de olhar que as pessoas agem assim com você. Essa falta de educação.

— Eu sou educado com quem _merece_. 

— Estou tentando te ajudar — _Não, não está._ — mas você insiste em agir dessa forma. Por isso, no final da aula você vai-

Antes que Sr. Green falasse sobre dois dias de detenção, a secretária do diretor, uma loira pelo menos vinte anos mais jovem que ele, entrou sem bater parecendo bastante nervosa.

— Sr. Green, tem um garoto esquisito aqui!

— É apenas o Damien…

_Filho da puta_.

— Eu não estou falando dele. É um novato. — A mulher parou uns instantes para respirar e franziu o nariz ao ver Damien, mas logo continuou. — Eu já entreguei a agenda, mas não vou ir mostrar o colégio para ele! Precisamos de um aluno para fazer isso…! Além disso, o tutor dele é o _Saddam Hussein_!

— Saddam Hussein…?

Naquele instante os olhares de Sr. Green e da secretaria se voltaram para Damien.

— Sr. White, a senhorita está pensando o mesmo que eu?

— Sim! Vamos colocar a aberração para fazer isso!

O garoto olhou quase indignado para os dois adultos, pronto para se opor:

— Eu não-!

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, a mulher puxou-lhe dolorosamente pelo braço e Damien não teve nem tempo de tentar se soltar. Logo eles estavam na recepção da secretaria.

— Bem, olá novamente… uh… — Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, havia esquecido o nome do garoto.

— Phillip. — Mas o loiro apenas sorriu educadamente. 

— Phillip! — Sra. White puxou Damien novamente, colocando-o na frente do novato. — Damien irá lhe mostrar a escola… mas o seu tutor ainda precisa preencher alguns papéis.

— O meu nome é Saddam! — Aquele homem barbudo, que muito lembrava um _terrorista_ , falou e chamou a atenção da mulher, que olhou para ele claramente nervosa.

— Cre-creio que essa seja apenas uma estranha _coincidência_... 

— Eu sei. É mesmo _estranho_.

Enquanto isso Damien analisava aquele loiro esquisito, com aquela pele pálida demais e umas roupas cafonas. Mesmo assim, Phillip sorriu:

— Damien, certo? — O sotaque dele também era _diferente_. — Que estranho, eu acho que já te vi antes…

— E eu acho que não, você acabou de chegar.

— Deve ser apenas coisa da minha cabeça. — Se ele foi afetado pela resposta grosseira, não deixou transparecer. — Sinto muito. Você poderia me mostrar o colégio? 

Se haviam coisas com que Damien não estava acostumado, essas coisas eram sorrisos e gentilezas. Até ficou sem palavras por um instante, mas rapidamente se recompôs e tentou soar indiferente:

— _Tanto faz_ …

— _Fantásticos_! — Apesar de a resposta seca, a animação do loiro não diminuiu. — Por onde nós podemos começar?

Os dois saíram da recepção em direção aos corredores do colégio, mas Damien apenas respondia de um jeito curto todas as perguntas que Phillip fazia. Ainda estava estranhando a situação, mesmo que não devesse, ele era um novato, de qualquer maneira. Ainda não sabia como as coisas funcionavam ali.

O garoto loiro também estava com alguns papéis em mão, vendo o horário escolar:

— Onde é a aula de matemática?

— É a aula que nós estamos perdendo agora. — Damien revirou os olhos e viu Phillip murmurar uma maldição, parecendo preocupado. — Fica no final do corredor, sala treze. Pode ir, o professor vai te deixar entrar.

O loiro sorriu e falou um obrigado antes de começar a caminhar rapidamente para a tal sala, enquanto Damien tratou, imediatamente, de ir para a direção contrária… Mas não esperava que fosse parado pelo novato, que segurou gentilmente o seu antebraço:

— Você não vem, Damien?

— Hm? Claro que _não?_ — Respondeu com um pouco de ironia, falando como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Por que não?

— Não tô’ afim, Phillip. 

Phillip não pareceu convencido ou contente com sua resposta, mas sorriu compreensivamente e soltou o seu braço:

— Certo, mas… — Houve um pouco de hesitação. — Eu sei que acabei de te conhecer, embora você ainda me parece bastante familiar… Mas tudo bem se eu sentar com você e os seus amigos no almoço?

Isso era _novo_...

_Diferente_.

Damien olhou para Phillip por vários segundos, sem saber exatamente como responde-lo. 

— A propósito, pode me chamar de Pip. — Ele insistiu quando a resposta demorou para vir. — Os meus amigos me chamam de Pip.

Aquele garoto ainda não sabia como as coisas funcionavam naquele colégio, não sabia o que poderia acontecer com ele se apenas alguém visse que estava sugerindo que era seu amigo. 

Phillip não sabia que todo mundo lhe odiava e Damien não queria se aproveitar disso… 

Não quando Pip apenas foi tão legal consigo, desde o começo. Por isso, achou que a melhor solução fosse acabar com algo que nem mesmo tinha começado:

— Desculpe? — Falou grosseiramente. — Mas eu não quero ser seu amigo. 

Com isso deu as costas para Pip e caminhou para longe, felizmente não sendo seguido. Aquilo era o melhor a se fazer, certo? Mesmo se eles ficassem amigos, seria por um curto período de tempo, já que o loiro certamente se arrependeria quando começasse a ver o que lhe acontecia todo dia, e como aquilo iria refletir na vida escolar dele.

Estava fazendo um favor para Pip, ao menos era o que Damien achava.

Mas a verdade é que Damien era só um idiota.


	3. A verdadeira aberração

Damien cutucava a comida na bandeja com o garfo, distraidamente, sem ter a menor vontade de comer. Estava em uma mesa isolada no canto do refeitório, perto do lixo porque era o único lugar em que lhe deixavam em paz – na verdade, era o único local que lhe deixavam sentar, mas isso era só um detalhe.

Observando aquele bolo de carne com aparência suspeita, Damien pensava em Pip e tentava não se sentir arrependido por ter afastado-o tão rapidamente. Ele parecia ser um cara legal. O moreno tentava lembrar da última vez que alguém lhe tratou como um ser humano, fora o loiro, e refletir sobre isso estava fazendo uma sensação ruim subir pelo estômago ao perceber que não conseguia lembrar de nada.

Enfim, havia pensando no bem de Pip ao afastá-lo, Damien não queria que o loiro também fosse odiado apenas por ser visto com ele.

Olhou através das várias mesas e viu que Phillip sentado na mesma que Stanley Marsh e os seus amiguinhos, daquela distância não conseguia escutar o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que estava tudo bem. Então voltou o olhar para a bandeja de comida e arriscou pegar um pouco daquela carne e colocar na boca, não conseguiu identificar bem o sabor, mas não se importou com isso, pois se sentia especialmente desanimado naquele dia. 

Era melhor daquela forma, se Pip andasse com aqueles quatro a vida social dele estaria garantida. Muito diferente do que aconteceria se ele estivesse com Damien, a aberração do colégio. 

Conformado com o que pensou ser o desfecho da história, pegou o garfo e tratou de começar realmente a comer aquele bolo de carne. Mas não demorou nem um minuto inteiro para que visse uma bandeja sendo colocada na sua frente e quando ergueu o queixo viu Pip se acomodando no assento à sua frente, também sorrindo na sua direção. Ele logo começou a falar, animado e como se nada tivesse acontecido:

— Olá, Damien-!

— _Eu falei que você podia sentar aqui?_ — Interrompeu-o e ganhou um olhar sem graça, o sorriso do loiro também diminuiu um pouco. 

— Eu te vi tão sozinho aqui, achei que gostaria de um pouco companhia. — Ele tirou as mãos de cima da mesa. — Por isso eu-

— Só que eu não quero. — Cortou. — Valeu, pode ir embora agora.

Nos primeiros segundos a única resposta que ganhou foi o silêncio, junto de um olhar confuso de Pip. Ele parecia pensar no que falar, o que não demorou muito tempo:

— Mas você parece querer, sim. — Aquilo fez com que olhasse quase indignado para o rosto do loiro, que não pareceu se importar. — Não precisa _mentir…_

— _Não estou mentindo_! Por que tu não me deixa em paz e vai procurar o que fazer!?

— Você não parece que quer “ _ser deixado em paz_ ” ...

Então quer dizer que Phillip finalmente estava fazendo como os outros e tirando uma com a sua cara?

— Isso é um tipo de _piada_? — Damien olhou sombriamente para o garoto na frente, já segurando a bandeja com as duas mãos. — Porque não foi engraçado, _Pip_.

— Não, claro que não! — Ele negou rapidamente, fazendo gestos breves com as duas mãos. — Eu só estou tentando… não sei, ser seu amigo…?

Aquilo afetou Damien mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, mas apenas falou um pouco alto demais:

— Eu já te disse que não quero ser seu amigo!

— _Mas por que não!?_ — Foi a vez do loiro retribuir o seu tom de voz, soando impaciente.

— Você não entendeu mesmo, não é? _Olha ao redor!_ — A mesa isolada no canto do refeitório perto das lixeiras, onde só estavam os dois… Visto de longe parecia bem patético e realmente era. — Se você falar comigo, todo mundo também vai te _odiar_!

Não sabia o que poderia acontecer depois por estar praticamente gritando com Pip, mas também estava zangado demais para pensar nas possíveis consequências naquele momento. Só queria que ele _entendesse_!

— Não sei onde você quer chegar com isso, Damien, — A resposta foi calma, mesmo que o loiro estivesse sério. — mas eu não ligo para o que os outros vão achar. 

Damien acabou deixando a raiva acumulada explodir em um ataque que lhe fez jogar a bandeja de comida por cima da cabeça de Pip. Mas só realmente percebeu o que tinha feito quando viu o suco de laranja voando no ar e o bolo de carne sujando o boné de jornaleiro do loiro... 

Ok, daquela vez talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco.

Mas a merda já estava feita, só restava esperar que ele entendesse o recado. Levantou do banco e bateu as duas mãos na mesa, zangado, e viu Phillip com um olhar chocado, aparentemente sem saber o que fazer. 

— Eu falei para você sair daqui! — Gritou, sabia que naquela altura havia chamado atenção de algumas pessoas no refeitório, mas não podia se importar menos. — Você é surdo, por acaso!?

Damien esperava qualquer reação do loiro, qualquer coisa que lembrasse raiva e que ele finalmente lhe tratasse como os outros. Pip chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas antes que tivesse realmente oportunidade, algumas outras pessoas decidiram que era uma boa ideia ir tirar satisfação:

— Damien, por que diabos você fez isso com o Pip!? — Foi Stan Marsh que puxou Damien pela gola do suéter para longe da mesa, logo atrás dele também estavam Eric Cartman, o McCormick e o Broflovski. 

Cartman cruzou os braços na frente do peito, enquanto Kyle manteve as mãos no quadril e um olhar irritado. Já Kenny parecia muito mais entretido com a situação do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu não acho que isso seja da sua conta, Marsh! — Rosnou para o mais alto e tentou se libertar, segurou os braços dele, mas a força que Stanley ganhou depois que começou a praticar futebol americano era algo a se comentar. — Me solta!

— Olha o jeito que você fala, _aberração_! — Kyle gritou. — Qual o seu problema!? O Phillip é legal, você não pode tratar ele assim!

— _Foda-se_ , Broflovski!

Enquanto Damien tentava se soltar, bater ou empurrar Stan para longe, ele lhe lançou contra a mesa. Tudo que viu foi um punho erguido no ar e se preparou para levar o soco, fechando os olhos e se encolhendo pela antecipação.

Mas nada veio.

Abriu os olhos e a surpresa que sentiu foi real ao ver que Pip estava segurando o braço de Stan. Até arrumou os óculos no rosto para ter certeza de que tinha visto certo.

— Companheiro, você poderia, por favor, não fazer isso?

— Cara — Cartman olhou a cena tão desacreditado quanto o resto da plateia. — por que tu tá defendendo a _aberração_?

Com apenas um braço, o loiro de sotaque estranho empurrou Stan para longe. Havia uma estranha seriedade no olhar dele e em todos os gestos:

— Eu que preciso questionar: por que vocês estão fazendo isso? — Mas logo um sorriso iluminou o rosto dele. — Quero dizer, Damien não fez absolutamente nada para vocês. Eu, honestamente, não estou entendendo.

— _Hhpp, hnnhp hmmnp hhmph hupmhg_.

Aquilo poderia ser traduzido em algo como " _ele é um cuzão, você viu isso_ " e Pip olhou com alguma confusão para o outro loiro em cena.

— Tudo que eu vi foram vocês vindo incomodá-lo.

A única coisa que poderia descrever o estado de Stan Marsh agora era absolutamente chocado. Ninguém nunca havia defendido Damien assim, tão descaradamente. _Ninguém nunca havia lhe defendido. Ponto._

_Excerto por..._

— Mas ele jogou uma bandeja de comida em você!

Pip olhou para Damien durante breves segundos, quieto, mas isso não durou muito tempo:

— Então creio que eu deveria me resolver com ele, não vocês. — Pausa, porém logo completou, educadamente, mesmo que soasse um bocado irônico. — _Mas agradeço a gentileza_.

Stan se afastou um pouco, murmurando algo sobre como Phillip era ingrato, e aparentando estar mais irritado do que antes. 

— Você é um idiota! — Ele falou alto enquanto Kyle concordou com a cabeça. — Defendendo essa aberração…! 

Antes de soltar um risinho, Pip cobriu a boca com a mão em um gesto excessivamente polido e todos, até mesmo alguns de fora de Stan e seu grupinho, olharam sem entender nada. Mas logo ele tirou a mão de frente da boca, mostrando que o sorriso havia sumido.

— Sinto muito, Stanley, mas eu não acho que ele seja a " _aberração_ " aqui.

Damien quase sorriu sem acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. 

**~ DIP ~**

Não havia mais ninguém no banheiro masculino quando Damien e Pip praticamente fugiram para lá, mesmo que, na verdade, não chegaram a ser perseguidos em momento algum.

Lá dentro o moreno se ofereceu para ajudar Phillip a tirar aquela comida do cabelo e dar um jeito de limpar o pobre chapéu de jornaleiro, que havia ficado com a maior parte da sujeira. Normalmente não faria nada parecido com isso, mas àquela altura do campeonato não tinha mais certeza de nada, não depois do que aconteceu. De Pip realmente ter lhe defendido quase um minuto depois que jogou a bandeja em cima dele.

Não poderia mentir, estava um pouco desconfiado, sim.

— Por que você me ajudou, Pip? — Perguntou sem rodeios, enquanto torcia o chapéu para tirar o excesso de água. — Você sabe que não precisava ter feito isso, certo? Não depois do que eu fiz…

— Por favor, Damien não se preocupe com isso. Você me pediu para ir embora e eu insisti em ficar. — Havia aquele sorriso brilhante no rosto dele que Thorn já estava se acostumando, viu pelo reflexo do espelho. — Sem falar que eles foram bastante desagradáveis com você.

— Eles sempre são _desagradáveis_. — Damien revirou os olhos, porque aquela escolha de palavras parecia uma espécie de eufemismo. — Eu já tô’ acostumado.

— _Mas é sempre desse jeito?_

— Que jeito…?

— Quando você não faz nada demais. 

Virou-se para Pip com o chapéu úmido demais em mãos, sabendo que não conseguiria secar só com as mãos. Havia um bom e confortável espaço entre os dois. Foi a sua vez de sorrir, mas, diferente do loiro, havia um traço forte de sarcasmo:

— _A porra do tempo inteiro._

— Entendo… — Phillip pegou seu chapéu de volta quando Damien ofereceu-o de volta, não encharcado, mas ainda molhado demais para se usar. — Isso deve ser bastante inconveniente. 

— É mesmo, pra caralho. — Tirou os óculos e passou a mão úmida no rosto, ficando irritado apenas por pensar nisso. O jogo de palavras foi perfeito, porque era muito inconveniente. — As vezes eu só quero andar em paz no maldito corredor e alguém me para por merda nenhuma, como se houvesse uma plateia em um tipo de programa doentio que precisasse ser entretida! _É ridículo!_

Seria ainda mais se Damien não saísse sempre com um machucado novo no corpo.

— Sinto muito.

— Não sinta, eu sei me virar.


	4. Sempre acontece o pior

A vida de Damien não se resumia só ao bullying que sofria no colégio, uma das coisas que ele mais gostava era chegar em casa e não encontrar uma única alma viva, era o raro luxo da paz e da calmaria. Poder colocar o par de fone de ouvidos sem que algum filho da puta puxasse os fios e escutar a sua música enquanto finalmente conseguia estudar. Às vezes sentia falta de não se sentir uma aberração em um maldito circo, show de horrores que era South Park. 

Um circo que Damien faria qualquer coisa para fugir apenas pela promessa de que ficaria em paz. 

Inferno, estava de saco cheio de Stan derrubando os seus livros no chão só porque sim, cansado de ser o saco de pancadas e com a paciência se esgotando para como aquele colégio lidava com tudo isso. 

Poderia muito bem jurar de pés juntos que não era agressivo da forma que era por nada, como o maldito diretor falava, tinha muitos motivos para não sorrir como as pessoas ironicamente exigiam que sorrisse. Escutava coisas inacreditáveis como “ _Ah Damien, por que você é tão mal humorado o tempo todo?_ ”, “ _Com essa atitude ninguém vai gostar de você_ ” e o moreno não conseguia levar uma pergunta dessas a sério. 

_As pessoas que lhe davam todos os motivos do mundo_.

— DAMIEN! — Gritou uma voz não muito longe, naquele mesmo corredor. — Você me paga!

Bateu a porta do armário rápido antes de sair correndo na direção oposta que Stanley gritou o seu nome. Não ficaria ali para descobrir do que ele estava falando.

Mas como estava muito focado em fugir e tentando, honestamente, evitar um conflito, não prestou atenção ao outro garoto que também estava naquele corredor. Damien só percebeu Jason White quando ele colocou o pé no meio do seu caminho e lhe fez tropeçar pateticamente de cara no chão.

Foi Kenny quem lhe levantou do chão e impediu que corresse novamente. 

— Não tão rápido, aberração. — Cartman falou cinicamente.

— Eu disse que ele estaria aqui! — Stanley foi o que mais se aproximou de todos, tirando Damien de perto de Kenny com um puxão na gola do suéter. — Agora você _me paga_ por ontem!

— Foda-se!? — Rosnou. — Eu não fiz porra nenhuma com vocês!

— Se você tiver esquecido, ontem quando você e seu _namoradinho_ foram embora — Kyle explicou. — todo mundo riu da gente pelo que _você_ falou!

Damien olhava com tédio para o ruivo, junto da mais absoluta falta de interesse e apenas incomodado por estar sendo posto naquele tipo de situação. _De novo_. Não era cansativo para todo mundo ou eles, honestamente, se divertiam acabando com toda a sua paciência? 

— Eles riram porque vocês tem cara de _palhaços_.

Nesse momento Stan deixou a raiva explodir e socou o rosto do garoto, bem no olho, o primeiro de muitos que não tardariam de acontecer. O óculos de Damien caiu no chão, mas felizmente não quebrou.

— Sabe, Damien, tu não facilita as coisas para você mesmo. — Eric Cartman falou com uma seriedade fingida, também encolheu os ombros e cruzou os braços, apenas para olhar. — A culpa disso tudo é só sua.

Haviam muitas coisas mais inteligentes que Damien poderia ter feito naquele momento, existiam tantas opções do que poderia ou não fazer, mas, enquanto encarava Stan com uma raiva queimando no fundo do estômago, achou que seria uma grande ideia cuspir na cara dele e não pensou duas vezes antes de fazer isso.

— Você bate que nem uma mulherzinha, Marsh.

O moreno mais alto lhe encarou por um segundo, chocado, antes da expressão dele mudar para algo que dava certeza para Damien que as coisas não iriam terminar bem.

E, mais uma vez, ele levantou o punho.

— _Você pediu por isso_.

**~ DIP ~**

De todas as pontadas e dores no corpo, a mais evidente era bem na sua cara, junto de um olho roxo bastante feio. Como Stanley estava no time de futebol americano há mais de um ano, ele havia ganho uma massa muscular e força que não estavam lá antes, então o estrago estava feito.

Não que essa surra fosse algum tipo de novidade para Damien, a realidade era que estava até bastante habituado, mas, caralho, sempre doía. 

Kenneth McCormick lhe segurou enquanto Stan fez a maior parte do trabalho pesado e claro que Damien não poderia ficar quieto nenhuma vez na porra da sua vida. Por tentar apenas se defender, sair daquela situação, apenas foi ainda mais surrado. Com certeza encontraria mais hematomas espalhados pelo corpo. 

Desde que não ficasse machucado o suficiente para que precisasse da ajuda dos pais, poderia lidar com tudo isso como sempre lidava, cuspindo na cara do filho da puta e tornando tudo pior.

Agora o moreno estava emburrado, com um saco de gelo contra o olho e sentado nas cadeiras do lado da coordenação, esperando. Sr. Green havia visto o seu estado alguns minutos mais cedo, mas, como o de costume não se preocupou em nada e Damien tinha aquela certeza absoluta que ele acharia um meio de lhe culpar por toda a situação.

Talvez não devesse ter se deixado levar pela raiva e cuspido em Stan, mas era tarde demais para chorar pelo leite derramado.

Aquilo tudo era tão _ridículo_.

— _Damien_? — A voz era de Pip e por isso Damien ergueu a cabeça. — O que _diabos_ aconteceu?

Tirou o saco de gelo do rosto para conseguir enxergar com mais clareza, quase não fez diferença, o seu olho ainda estava inchado. 

— Eu me encontrei por acidente com os _filhos da puta_ — Gesticulou com a mão que segurava o saco de gelo, depois colocando-o de volta no machucado. — e eles fizeram isso.

Phillip estava olhando na sua direção, parecendo meio confuso.

— Exatamente quais _filhos da puta_? 

— Marsh e companhia. — O moreno teria rido se não estivesse com o humor tão amargo, era estranho escutar Pip falando palavrões, mesmo que não soubesse dizer exatamente o porque sentia isso.

— Mas por que eles fizeram isso?

— Por causa do que aconteceu ontem no refeitório. — Encolheu os ombros, com desinteresse quase genuíno. — O diretor me chamou para conversar. Se tudo _der certo_ eu fico só alguns dias na detenção.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi — O loiro estava sério quando sentou-se no banco vago ao seu lado, bastante sério e com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — você acaba machucado e ainda precisa ir para detenção por causa disso?

— Sim. 

O silêncio de Pip durou alguns bons segundos, com ele encarando o moreno:

— Isso é errado, Damien.

— Eu sei? — Revirou o olho bom, impacientemente, e encostou-se na cadeira. — Mas não é como se eu pudesse mudar isso.

— E você só aceita?

— Claro que não!

Se Pip soubesse o quanto Damien se opunha às situações em que era colocado, ficaria impressionado. As coisas eram assim desde que ele se mudou para aquela cidade de merda, com oito anos de idade, e nunca na vida deixou de revidar um xingamento sequer.

Mesmo que, no final das contas, piorasse as coisas para o seu lado.

— Eu sei lá Pip, as coisas não mudam por mais que eu tente! _É bizarro_! — Bufou, bem irritado. Não havia nada que lembrasse auto piedade, Damien não era esse tipo de pessoa. — Mas nunca muda, as coisas sempre, sempre foram assim. _Todo mundo me odeia_.

— _Eu não te odeio_. 

— Valeu, eu acho.

Pensou em perguntar o motivo dele estar ali, não na sala de aula, mas não era problema seu. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que o mais alto deles, Pip, perguntou:

— Quem está lá dentro fora o diretor?

— Marsh, Broflovski, Cartman e o McCormick.

Havia alguma coisa no sorriso que Phillip abriu naquele instante, junto dos dentes estranhamente pontudos. Gostaria de estar com os óculos para ter certeza de que estava vendo tudo certo. Como nunca havia reparado nisso antes?

— Eu preciso conversar um pouco com eles. 

Ele levantou da cadeira e andou até a porta da coordenação, onde bateu três vezes e endireitou a postura, mantendo aquele sorriso polido. Enquanto isso, Damien olhava a cena sem entender absolutamente nada, ele não esperava conseguir lhe defender, certo? Isso era estupidez!

— Espera, o que você tá fazendo?

Não chegou a receber uma resposta quando, impacientemente, o loiro já foi abrindo a porta e se anunciando presente. Nesse instante Thorn levantou-se para tentar impedi-lo, mas logo eles estavam dentro da sala do diretor mais rápido do que pode acompanhar. 

Lá dentro, Sr. Green olhou severamente para os dois recém chegados:

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Acho que eu deveria fazer essa pergunta, senhor. — Ele não parecia minimamente afetado por nada, nem pelos olhares feios de Stan e o seu grupinho ocupando as quatro cadeiras, um pouco mais na frente. Muito pelo contrário, dirigiu a palavra a eles. — Por que vocês fizeram isso com Damien?

— Ele nos provocou primeiro! — Exclamou Kyle.

— Creio que isso não seja verdade, Kyle. 

— Olha Damien, o seu novo namorado está te defendendo. — Cartman debochou. — Que adorável.

— Essa _aberração_ fez todo mundo rir da gente! — Stan era, sem dúvida, o mais zangado dos quatro.

— Stan, se alguém fez os nossos colegas rirem de vocês, essa pessoa fui eu. — Pip colocou as mãos atrás das costas, com uma postura completamente ereta, mas, ainda sim o sorriso dele tinha alguma sombra de veneno. — Sinto muito se você já tiver esquecido sobre isso.

— E você já esqueceu que essa aberração jogou uma bandeja de comida em você? — Kyle retrucou, estreitando os olhos e não parecendo nada feliz com a situação.

Phillip virou a cabeça para encarar Damien, com o sorriso desmanchando, e o moreno teve uma sensação ruim no estômago inconscientemente se afastando alguns passos. Se Pip continuasse lhe defendendo tão deliberadamente, tinha certeza absoluta que, eventualmente, alguma coisa ruim aconteceria com ele, também. Há quanto tempo Damien não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo?

Só queria que o loiro parasse com aquela _merda_ , fazendo drama por algo que já estava _habituado_.

— Eu já falei que não me importo. — Virou a cabeça na direção do quarteto, com aquele sorriso esquisito de volta, como se nunca tivesse sumido. — Por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida, _Broflovski_? 

— _Dá pra você parar com isso_!? — Damien falou alto até demais, atraindo a atenção de todos presentes. — Para te tentar me ajudar! Você não tem motivo pra me ajudar, _caralho_!

— Eu já falei, Damien, eu não te odeio. 

Aquilo silenciou Thorn de uma forma que ele não era capaz imaginar que aconteceria.

— Garotos — O diretor falou pela primeira vez em muito tempo e todos olharam para ele. — podem sair. Mas Damien, você fica.

Pip abriu a boca para falar algo, enquanto Stan e os outros saiam sem falar nada, mas ficou quieto com apenas um olhar do homem ruivo e foi o último a sair, fechando a porta.

— Damien, você poderia explicar exatamente o que aconteceu?

— _O que?_ — Deu um olhar chocado para o diretor. — _Isso é sério_?

Sr. Green confirmou com a cabeça e Damien apressou-se para começar a falar. Isso era novidade! O diretor lhe dando a chance de se explicar. Parecia um tipo de evento apocalíptico. 

Não importava, o moreno usou a oportunidade para explicar o que tinha acontecido, como, na realidade, Stan e seus amiguinhos que haviam ido implicar consigo. Explicando tudo desde o começo e com os detalhes que conseguia lembrar.

Será que o diretor estava disposto a escutar Damien ou estava começando a sentir pena? Se fosse ser honesto, não achava que fosse nenhuma dessas opções. Ninguém nunca sentiu remorso pelo que lhe fez e muito menos pena.

— Então foi _isso_ que aconteceu? — O adulto balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Você precisa parar de causar problemas!

Ele não havia escutando uma única palavra do que Damien disse, certo? Suspirou, cansado e sem motivação para continuar com aquilo.

— Mas eu não fiz _nada_.

— Fez sim, você é o culpado dessa história, não tente me enganar. — Ele puxou um papel da gaveta e começou a escrever, continuando a falar sem olhar para o garoto. — Mas como esses garotos de bateram, eu não posso dar a punição que você merece.

Apertou as mãos em punhos, controlando a vontade de bater na boca do homem. Por mais que já estivesse acostumado, nunca deixaria de pensar _mas que diabos!?_

— Você tem duas horas de detenção hoje, pode sair.

Virou as costas e saiu com os punhos tensos ao lado do corpo. Esperando fora da sala estava Pip, que imediatamente se aproximou:

— Damien! O que aconteceu lá dentro?

— _Nada demais_.

— Quantas horas você vai ficar na detenção…? 

— Só duas.

Aquilo era tão _injusto_. 

Olhou para Pip, que lhe encarava de volta parecendo um pouco nervoso, com as mãos juntas na frente do corpo. 

— Poderia ter sido pior…? 

Damien soltou um riso seco, desgostoso.

— _Claro_ , sempre pode ser pior.


End file.
